


Corrected Impression

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has a bad perception of the night before; Lex corrects it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrected Impression

Clark began to slowly drift awake. As memories from the previous night began assaulting him, he grimaced, blushed, and tried to resist waking up.

“Stop it, Clark. I can hear you angsting from over here. Not to mention, I can feel the heat from your blush.”

At the sound of Lex’s voice, Clark tried to burrow further under the covers and pretend he was still asleep.

That worked until Lex, laughing quietly, pulled the covers down and then moved himself until his body was flush against Clark’s side. His naked body. Against Clark’s naked body.

In spite of his embarrassment about last night, Clark could feel his cock stir and fill at the sensation of all of Lex’s smooth skin rubbing lightly against his as he shifted.

Reluctantly opening his eyes, Clark could only meet Lex’s gaze for a second before he looked away. Down the length of Lex’ body. The sight of all the naked skin was making him forget his embarrassment, until he got to the one hip Lex’s position let him see.

Frowning in remorse, Clark reached down and traced the bruises curving around Lex’s side. Bruises that were the shape of his fingers. “I hurt you last night. I’m so sorry.”

Lex looked down, and then covered Clark’s hand with his own. “Don’t be sorry. I like them.” At Clark’s incredulous and disbelieving look, Lex continued before his lover could say a word. “It’s true. They’re a sign of how much you wanted me, of how much you were enjoying yourself. And, today, after we get up, as I’m going about my day, they’ll be a reminder of our first night together.”

Biting his lip in pleased embarrassment this time, Clark pressed down gently on the marks. When Lex inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, Clark felt more than just a stirring in his cock. Until he remembered the rest. “That wasn’t the only way I hurt you, last night. I was too impatient, and didn’t prepare you enough, and then I came so fast, and--”

This time, Lex’s hand covered his mouth. “Clark, stop. Don’t beat yourself up about whatever imperfections you perceive about last night. It takes time and experience to gain control. Besides, you more than made up for any possible impatience at the beginning. Did I or did I not moan loud enough to get the patrolling security guard checking in to see if there was a problem?”

Since there was still a hand over his mouth, Clark just nodded and blushed even harder in remembered embarrassment, this time. As soon as he did, Lex continued. “Did I or did I not come while shouting your name?”

Again, Clark nodded, still blushing, and this time feeling a small smile grow behind Lex’s hand. “Did I or did I not fall asleep in your arms - something I have never allowed myself to do before, by the way?”

This time, Clark removed Lex’s hand, and swept his new lover closer into a hug, and buried his face into Lex’s neck. “Thank you, Lex.”

Lex ran his hands down Clark back and teased a finger along the top of his ass. “No need, Clark. What would you say to getting some more of that experience?”

Clark didn’t bother answering. At least not with words. Instead, he rolled over onto his back, pulling Lex on top of him as he did so.


End file.
